


Pay Attention

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Female Solo, Male My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Other, Robin won't pay attention and Tharja is mad, The man just likes maps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Tharja is tired of Robin not paying attention to her sexual needs and takes matters into her own hands. Literally.





	Pay Attention

 

Tharja was often impressed with Robin, his righteous tenacity, his keen sense of battle, not to mention the way his muscles flexed when he cast a spell, it all had her writhing in her bedsheets at night. However, sometimes, he could be a stubborn prick and not have her writhing in her bedsheets when she wanted to be writhing in her bedsheets.

She lounged in his favorite chair and watched him hunch over his maps, his back to her. Occasionally he would lean over to write a note or flip a page of a book, but otherwise he hadn’t moved for nearly three hours. How he dared to ignore her, she would never know. Oh, he knew she was there. Ever since she slunk from the shadows one night during a… private moment for the tactician, he insisted that she announce her presence. That night had ended too well for her to refuse him anything.

But now he was looking at maps and not her. Not even when her boobs were looking this good. She had worn her sheerest bodysuit for the occasion. Her breasts spilled over the cups of her bra and when she moved, her nipples would brush gently against the fabric, sending little waves of pleasure through her body. Mindlessly, she traced the curve of her chest, dipping into the crevice where her breasts were pushed together. No matter. If Robin didn’t want to enjoy her, she’d enjoy herself.

With both hands she fondled each of her beasts, the cool of her hands a shock against the warm flesh under the suit. Her hand brushed against her hardened nipple as it peaked through. A tingle went down her spine and warmed her abdomen. She squeezed the soft fat of her breast pulling till she was pinching her nipple. She tugged and kneaded on the soft fat, squeezing each breast in turn, twisting her nipples between her fingers, and imagining Robin turning around at any moment to see what a naughty girl she was. The space between her legs grew warm, and she rubbed her legs together slowly.

Robin turned another page. She watched his hands, imagining them on her body. Imagining them pushing her breasts together as he slid himself between her legs. His rough hands kneading her chest, squeezing them. Imagining those hands sliding along her stomach, following the path her own hands traveled now. Imagining his mouth on her nipples, his warm tongue circling around her teat lazily. She pinched her nipple as if it were his teeth. Her back arched and she ground her ass into his chair.

She wondered what he would do if he turned around to see her touching herself like this. She traced her thighs with her nail, her other hand still pinching her nipple.

Her eyes ate up every inch of him. The broadness of his shoulders, the nervous flex of his forearms as he drummed on the war table. Oh, she wished he’d turn around and slam her onto those maps, slam his hard cock right into her. Put his hot mouth all over her body and destroy her.

If only he’d turn around he’d see how wet she was, seeing her legs spread and dripping for him. She dared him to turn around. She dared him to see her slip her hand into her panties. Her cool fingers sent shocks of pleasure up her body. She almost moaned just feeling how wet she was.

Robin was tracing the book next to him, absently, in small circles. Tharja watched, mesmerized, her own hand circling her clit in the same tempo. Her glided effortlessly along her soaked pussy. Her middle finger circled her clit, slowly, teasingly, watching Robin’s hand. Her hips, without her consent, began gyrating, imploring her for more. The hand on her breast squeezed harder, but she kept the finger at her clit at a steady pace, circling slowly, each time passing her folds in a wider circle till she was teasing her entrance. She let out a soft moan.

“Tharja,” Robin said. Tharja stilled, thinking he would turn around, but he didn’t. “Tell me what to do.”

She’d heard that phrase before, right before she’d lower his face between her legs and command him to make his mouth useful. Her pussy dampened with the memory of his hot breath between her legs.

“Should we take the mountain pass or break through the forest?” He asked, tracing each route with his finger, swirling around the painted terrain markers.

Tharja licked her lips, watching his delicious tight ass bend over the table to point to another spot. More pressure on her clit had her writhing in the chair, desperately bucking for something to fill her up. She fought back a second moan as she finally slid a finger into her entrance. Her face flushed in pleasure.

“The mountain pass would be a _tight fit_ ,” he said. “There are some nice, warm caverns to fill for the night when we camp.”

Her fingers pumped into her. Robin drummed on the table, and her fingers thrust with the rhythm. Her pussy was dripping wet and stretched from her finger, yearning for Robin’s hard cock to glide into her.

Robin hummed, although it sounded suspiciously like a moan. “It’s so _wet_ this season.”

Staying quiet was becoming increasingly difficult as her fingers pumped faster, her other hand squeezing her nipple sent shocks down her body. She ground into her hand, imagining Robin inside her. Imagining his cock stretching her tight pussy with each thrust. Her movements were growing more frantic, remembering Robin’s teeth against her skin, feeling his dick fuck her in just the right places. She wanted to feel his mouth sucking on her breast, his hands squeezing her ass tight like it was the only thing grounding him to reality.               

Tharja fucked herself hard and fast on the brink of her orgasm, thinking about all the things Robin would do to her body if he’d only paid her attention. She threw her head back, grinding her teeth to hold back a moan, her fingers moving at a frantic pace, thrusting deep into her, curved to hit her g-spot. Waves of pleasure rolled up and down her spine. Tharja came so hard her body convulsed and she saw black, her pussy trembling around her drenched fingers as she rode out her orgasm.

She fell back into the chair, exhausted and glowing from pleasure.                           

“I hadn’t even gotten to the forest,” Robin said, turning around with a smirk. “All that _hard_ wood, I had a lot of euphemisms lined up for that one.”             

He strode toward her, his long legs eating up the distance between them, but Tharja was focused on the familiar tent between his legs. He stopped between her legs, leaning over her with his mouth hovering over her lips. The warmth of his erection radiating between her legs. She felt another shiver of excitement.              

“You made such a mess,” he purred. His eyes were shrouded in desire, taking in her disheveled form. He traced her mouth with his finger. “I didn’t even get to the final act.”               

She licked up his finger before swallowing it in her mouth, swirling her tongue along it. Robin moaned. She pulled back, his finger slipping out with a wet pop.               

She smiled, “Don’t worry, my dirty boy, I’m just warming up.”


End file.
